


And then there was one

by Lillil40



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fluff, I love her, I take prompts, Lesbians, No Lesbians Die, TOO MUCH, a whole bunch of Au's guys, a whole lotta gay, alex is in every one, eh, first meets, more tags to add, oneshot Au's, some smut but i aint a total smutty person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/pseuds/Lillil40
Summary: This is a bunch of Au's because I feel like there aren't enough, give me a prompt and a couple to do and ill write it up for you.I take most prompts but some it takes time to get too.contains:sanversdirectorship/luclexagentcorpagentreign





	1. long time no see (lucy and alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy comes to town what said and done is a mystery but will forever be down in history.  
> laugh at my rhyming i'm hilarious and in dyer need of attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't have a lot of smut just a lot implied

Guess whose writing gay fanfiction in the middle of her STEM (science, technology, engineering, mathematics in case y’all were wondering) class. This chick.

“Agent Danvers.” A voice boomed into Alex’s lab. Turning around Alex was gifted with the face of the one and only, Lucy Lane.

“Hello Major Lane.” Alex responded curtly knowing Lucy got annoyed easily from still being called a major by her friends.

“Now Alexandra, why must you call me that.” Lucy fired back.

“Well Lucille it always is fun teasing you.” Alex narrowed her eyes making point that no one calls her that name except for her mother.

“Jerk.” Lucy said before throwing herself onto Alex hugging her tightly. Alex was surprised by this affection because yes the girls grew closer in friendship after Myriad and Lucy even made point of calling her worried after the attack but never not once hugged each other for longer than a quick pass by one.

“Wow Luce, one might think you actually missed me.” Alex said hugging her back which resulted in Lucy being lifted of the ground.

Once being put down the pair realised many people were outside staring through the glass walls of the lab watching the interaction with awe and intrust, a quick scowl from both ladies sent them scurrying away. Smirking Lucy turned around “Yeah well when my best friend finally discovers her sexuality I think she deserves more than the usual hugs don’t you?” Lucy said arms crossed “you know I lost $50 to Vasquez.” Face reddening Alex turned away back to her experiment and sitting on her bench chair.

“Ugh who told you.” she sighed head in hands.

“You really need that answered.” Lucy chuckled both girls knowing the information came from a certain superhero. Lucy wrapped an arm around Alex shoulder and laughed “were going out to celebrate the gayness in our hearts.” At this Alex shot her head up.

“What do you mean OUR gayness?” Alex asked confused cause Lucy was straight, right? Right?

“Oh come on Alexandra you really don’t think I’m straight do you?” she questioned the taller girl.

“But you dated James.” Alex furrowed her brows.

“There is more than just straight and gay,” she chuckled at Alex’s confused expression “I’m bisexual you idiot.” Alex’s eyes widened.

“Oh yeah I knew there was that I just didn’t realise you were ya know it.” She waved her hands at Lucy’s body.

“Were going out tonight, you pick the place.” Lucy through over her shoulder walking out of Alex’s lab swaying her hips.

*Time jump*

“Listen I know we started off on the wrong foot but killing me in a dark alley that’s a bit much Alex.” Lucy commented looking at her surroundings.

“Oh calm down Luce just watch,” she made her way to the door “Dollywood” she muttered out when a slit opened. A door opened and Alex ushered Lucy in, stepping in she noticed it instantly the irregularities of each person.

“This is so cool, all aliens does the group now bout this place.” Lucy was mesmerised by it all.

“Wow Danvers she figured it out way quicker than you, and without being told to look.” A voice came from behind them. Turning Lucy noticed a girl, about the same size as her with darker hair, dimples and light brown skin. Alex stood eyes wide witnessing the scene.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer” Maggie placed her hand out trying to one-up her.

“Major Lucy Lane, deputy Director of the DEO, this ones boss.” She nudged her head in Alex’s direction.

Suddenly as though on command Alex spoke a sarcastic comment she’s ingrained in her mind to use, “Oh calm down Luce me and you hold the same rank and anyway I was director before you.” She rolled her eyes.

Maggie witnessed the scene jealousy growing in her stomach head reminding herself that Alex had other friends and those friends were girls.

“Oh Al no need for jealousy.” Lucy chuckled before turning her head back to Maggie. “This one is just a saint” nudging Alex again.

“So,” Maggie started “How did you guys meet.” She asked wanting to know how this rather good looking person knew Alex.

“Oh I arrested her for treason.” Lucy said casually eating the peanuts on the bar in front of them, “she even fooled the lie detector but I read right through that front.” She said proudly, Alex scoffing and mumbling something under her breath all the while Maggie was more confused then ever.

“What the fact Danvers treason and why aren’t you in prison then?” Maggie questioned still confused and a tad mad for some unknown reason.

“Now calm down, it was treason because I kept a Martians identity at bay and I don’t think the Lanes liked me that much, plus they weren’t even going to send me to prison they were sending me to bloody Cadmus.” Before she could say more Lucy butted in.

“Are you forgetting the fact that I broke federal laws just to break you out.” She crossed her arms.

“Anyway,” Maggie said breaking the girls down form their staring match, “what was this about being director before Lucy. Lucy went to open her mouth but Alex quickly intercepted.

“before I was arrested and had to go on the run I was second in command and the command got pulled and I was director but then she got casted as director when I had to go on the run which was her fault.” Her thumb was pointed in Lucy’s direction.

“So Maggie tell me about yourself because I have been left out of all conversation regarding anything new here since everyone came to the base in the city.” Lucy asked leaning forward 99% sure this was the Maggie Kara mentioned gave Alex her gay awakening.

“Doesn’t stop you from talking to my sister about me.” Alex mumbled loud enough for both girls to hear leading to one smirk and another semi-frown.

“Mhm well I’m a detective at NCPD and a huge lesbian. And that’s it the rest is just boring facts from my childhood and unless you want to hear about the time I blew up the science lab I have nothing to say.” Maggie replied to Lucy’s earlier comment.

“Ummm are you kidding tell me that story about the science block I can tell you all the times Alex has caused lockdowns because of her super sciency experiments.” Lucy said exaggerating Alex’s faults.

Chuckling Maggie started to tell them.

*time skip*

It was about 11:00 and with many drinks drunken by Lucy and Maggie Alex was left with two mildly drunken messes.

“Okay here’s the plan I’m getting you a cab” she pointed to Maggie “and you are coming home with me.” Maggie although drunk and messy was still largely jealous Lucy was going home with Alex.

*time skip*

Lucy stumbled to the door of Alex’s apartments “You like her.” She attempted to whisper but turned to be more of a shout.

Chuckling “who do I like?” she asked laughing at how much off a messy drunk Lucy was.

“MAGGIE.” She yelled before putting on her attempt of a whisper again. “You like Maggie.” Alex shook her head unlocking her door and guiding Lucy by her waist onto the couch fetching her Panadol and water she held it out for Lucy.

“drink.” She ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” She fake saluted her before gulping down the drink and aspirin. Alex sat side flushed against Lucy’s body limp and exhausted for some reason. “Do you though.” Lucy broke the silence, “like Maggie?”

“I I think I do but she said I had to go out and experience things or some shit.” Alex sighs exasperated. Turning her head she realised Lucy was now looking at her eyes met, faces close together, Alex gulped.

“Then experience it with me.” Lucy stated shocking Alex.

“But, but were best friends wouldn’t that be weird.” Alex spluttered out.

“No we would just be best friends who had sex,” making some distance between them Lucy pulled back, “listen if this makes you feel uncomfortable I’ll--“before she could finish Alex grabbed Lucy’s face kissing her. Moaning Alex pushed Lucy back straddling her on top of the couch. “Bed” Alex moaned out. Moving towards her bed Alex lifted Lucy placing her against her hips legs wrapped around Alex’s waist kissing her with fierceness and yet still love. The night continued on both girls orgasming many times through multiple sessions of sex.

This continued for months after every time Lucy visited, only stopping when Alex and Maggie finally started dating. Lucy was happy for her best friend she always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send us a prompt and a pairing and ill do my best


	2. the lifeguard (alex/maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex was a very good surfer that was until a certain lifeguard came and nearly killed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this

Alex groaned at the first rays of sun the morning spewed through her window, groaning she pushed herself to her feet knowing sleep wasn’t an option and wanting to go surfing for a bit before the inevitable school hours approached.

Quickly slipping on her wetsuit she padded down the stairs and into the garage quite as possible. Grabbing the board she figured it would be easier to just walk the short way to the beach. Flipping it onto her back she walked thinking of chemical imbalances and equations during it soon she reached the sand.

Crunching underneath her thongs (I’m Australian I think most of ya say flip flops) flipping them of and throwing them sideways the crunched her toes harder further pushing them into the sand.

Sighing she looked around for jerry, the lifeguard always here. A great person although a bit thick skulled. Looking over towards the chair she was gifted with something far more beautiful than jerry. Blinking back she started to realise she was staring at the girl and worst of all the girl was staring right back smirking for gods sake. Groaning she looked around satisfied to see it was just her, walking towards the water she stopped, dead in her tracks.

_If I’m the only one here this girl, really hot girl is just going to watch me_ Alex though abruptly. Muttering about how she didn’t need saving cause she was perfectly fine with this shit, she continued to walk water now splashing up her legs she ventured deeper finally hopping onto her board and paddling.

A wave bellowed across the water small but a wave nonetheless. She rose onto her feet board perpendicular to the wave was now suddenly in it gliding over the top with well-practiced ease smirking she dropped back down to her board once the wave passed by. Ignoring the fact some lifeguard, _some really hot lifeguard,_ she scolded herself until she noticed the monstrous wave coming pushing herself up riding along the side she got to the mid-point. Riding it with glee and pride until it dissipated, she moved flush against the board sitting back up she realised she was facing the shoreline or more importantly that goddamn lifeguard. The lifeguard looked directly at Alex standing on the chair clapping and what looked to be a raised eyebrow, although Alex wasn’t certain about the eyebrow maybe it was just wishful thinking.

It was sudden, it was confusing, and it was painful. A wave crashed over her back sending her head into the board and her body into the sand bellow the water top.

Inhaling water she choked underneath the top not understanding why her body refused to get up or move.

Things went black, for a long time, she thought she was dead, she thought she was going to see her dad again but then she felt it slightly just slightly lips were pushed onto hers, nose was blocked and air pushed its way through the water that settled in her lungs and throat.

Finally her eyes shot open and her body shot up pushing of whoever just saved her eyes still foggy slowly adjusted, slowly ever so slightly a body came into view.

That’s when she realised it was hot lifeguard that did it, going red and stuttering she jumped to her feet. “I usually am a lot better at this but I was distracted by you, wait not distracted just confused on who you were cause your new and pretty well not pretty wait you are pretty but that’s not why I was distracted.” She rambled off the sentence finishing it with a big breathe of air.

“Alex Danvers, right?” the girl shocked her, how did she know her name.

“What, how do you know my name?” slightly defensive and a tad aggressive.

“Calm down tiger your face is in pictures everywhere it’s hard not to me.” She paused noticing the other girls confused face, “you know best surfer I’ve seen the ones in Midvale high in all the smart people competitions.” Furrowing her brow Alex sighed.

“ oh well I really should be going I got school and I’m guessing your starting today,” after a nod she continued, “but really thanks for saving my life, I’ll see you at school?” it was more a question.

“Well I better see you Danvers I just made out with you for a whole minute plus I saved your life, or does that count as one thing.” She recited, now redder than ever Alex squeaked of a yeah before turning collecting her board and running.

_Well shit_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me a prompt and couple and ill try my best :)


	3. Lab Partners (alex/maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex doesn't work well with partners but when a college professor assigns her a partner it turns out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on tumblr @gfumate

Alex only came here to do the science experiments, she already knew everything the teacher taught, and in fact she’d known since she was 14. So when it was finally time to use the lab Alex was ecstatic.

“Okay guys, I know that usually people pick their own partners but I decided to match you all up with your correlating grades.” The teacher spoke in a voice that many would say is hung over.

A collective group of sighs and mutters came out of the students mouths,

“Now Lena Luthor and Winslow Schott junior.” To kids stepped forward one a small boy while the other a girl stood tall and fierce.

“Next Maxwell Lord and veronica Sinclair.” Two very egotistical people walked up to high five each other, Alex had recognised them from all the times the guy shot his hand up trying to get attention. Rolling her eyes she focused on the teacher.

“Margaret Sawyer and Alexandra Danvers.” Sighing a walking up to his desk she was followed by a girl. Without looking back she fixed eyes with the professor.

“Call me Alexandra again I’ll shoved gold-198 down your throat suffocating you.” Alex glared before turning around on the girl, a gorgeous girl nonetheless her hair hung from her head against her shoulders, dimples carved in her face by the gods themselves, skin a far prettier colour than hers. Except what she didn’t notice was the smirk the girl was wearing. Shit she heard.

“Alex Danvers.” She cleared her throat. And thrusted out her hand it was not the time for a gay panic. Taking it the girl’s smile grew.

“Maggie sawyer.” The girl stated clearly not impressed by the use of her full name too.

“Well we should uh move to our bench.” She stated still a bit caught up in her partners features.

Moving in tandem the girls sat at the desk still looking intently at one another ignoring all outside noises. “Listen I don’t do well with partners never have so I just wanted you to know that.” Alex stated clearly so no misconceptions were thought.

“Wow Danvers me and you are a lot alike I don’t like working in partners either,” she smiled “but at the moment we have to, so please work with me to disintegrate this material.” She asked in an accent causing Alex to crack a smile.

“Lead the way sawyer.” So she did.

They worked, the two girls together for weeks becoming friends in place outside the lab as well.

“Come on Danvers, pick one already.” Maggie complained over the time it toke Alex to pick a movie.

“Yeah Sawyer what are you going to do about it.” She said halfassed and before she could react Maggie had leaped across the couch attacking Alex sending them both to the ground. They wrested for a bit a ball of giggles before Alex on straddling Maggie, arms pinned above her head. Alex looked down at her friend they had come a long way from when they used to fight in the labs.

As if a burst of confidence just let off in her body Alex lent down and kissed her, soft lips meeting hers until she pulled of quick and sudden jumping of Maggie and distancing herself from the girl she just kissed “I-I-I I’m so sorry I don’t even know if your gay or if your dating someone, and I’m all bout consent don’t get me wrong” Maggie interrupted her rambling by getting up and walking towards Alex. Grabbing her face and connecting the lips pushing them in a fierce caring kiss.

“It only toke you 10 weeks jeez.” Maggie said forehead on Alex’s arms around her waist because that’s somehow where they drifted to.

“So you’re saying you like me.” Alex mumbles out still dazed.

“Alex I’ve liked you since we became partners.”

‘Me too’ Alex thinks ‘we should’ve done this earlier’ she thinks but all she say’s is “oh.” Before leaning into kiss Maggie, hands venturing to the small of their backs or hair.

‘I guess having a partner isn’t so bad’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt and pairing and i'll get back to you don't be mad if I can't do yours just means I can't think of a plot and shit


	4. lacrosse-vs-library (maggie/alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Alex Danvers child prodigy on all front's quits sport and becomes a full time library nerd Maggie may push some buttons but she swears black and blue it's all in the name of flirting

Of course she KNEW Alex Danvers, so of course she knew that Alex was a certified prodigy at both intelligence and sport, cause damn that girl could do everything so when Alex left sports all together she was confused beyond belief because why but she was also happy as hell because now she was the varsity lacrosse team captain even if she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t get to see her every day. Not that Maggie liked her no, nope not even a little.

Okay so maybe she had a crush on the older Danvers but so does literally everyone well everyone has a crush on one of the Danvers sisters. I mean everyone got a chance Kara liked guys although much speculation that she was bi, which she hasn’t denied, and Alex liked girls made painfully obvious when Maxwell Lord tried flirting with her only to get slammed up against the door and screamed at because ‘ I said no because I’m a huge fucking lesbian you egotistical privileged twat’.

So just maybe she might have, sort of, kind of, just got a tad bit excited when Danvers and her had the same study hall lesson cause um hello 70 minutes (I don’t know your class times but mine are 70 minutes so yeah) of looking at the Danvers sister that could exclusively make grown man cry. Plus she could also give it her best to flirt with her cause like why the hell not.

*First lesson*

Walking into the library Maggie was on high alert, looking for Alex, sighing when she couldn’t find her she sat on one of the couches near the computer labs.

After 20 minutes the door opened and there stood Alex Danvers dressed in ripped jeans and some band t-shirt underneath a plaid shirt, _literally how could no body realise_ , upon looking at her further she noticed that Alex was carrying a book about 10 years ahead of any high school science class, Alex glared at the teacher just waiting for him to ask her and if he did she would have stated oh so casually that oh my alien sister did something miraculous again so my mother just casually went to her private lab did some shit and here I am now, but the teacher didn’t bother, many knew that Alex was feared by most teachers and Mr Robson was no exception. After the teacher dismissed her with a quick look away Alex walked towards Maggie,

_Oh shit she’s coming here say something,_

“Nerd.” I said, _WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL._ Alex glared at her stopping in place

“Excuse me Sawyer, did you say something.” She turned on her heel towards me.

“Nothing just said you’re a cute nerd.” I tried to fix but this just made her turn back around and walk out. Muttering something I wasn’t able to hear.

_Well not quite what I expected._

This charade happened every lesson for a couple week Maggie calling Alex something or rather some being just nerd others being harder jabs at her quitting the Lacrosse team among many sports just so she could be a book worm until one week.

Alex walked in frazzled hair a mess book in tow even a tad mad so maybe Maggie couldn’t stop herself.

“Wow you look like absolute shit quit some sport and pick up books and you lose all the basic care functions you need to look human.” I commented slight smirk on my lips.

Alex stopped and turned except this time she walked up plopped her books beside me and grabbed my arm.

“Hey what the fuck.” I said as she pulled me to a room.

Pushing me up against the door twisting my arm and kicking one of my legs. “okay sawyer what the fuck is up with you I haven’t done anything to you and all you do is tease me and make fun of me what’s the goddamn deal cause you know it hurts okay yeah it does when I receive it from everywhere I go from home to college hell now even high school so what the actual fuck.” Alex ranted before dropping me and stepping away.

Alex looked at me with a get on with it expression.

“I like you.” I blurted out suddenly red cause boy it got hot in here.

“Ha ha,” she said sarcastically. “Real reason now. Because you have a fucking funny way of showing friendship” She said with authority.

“I’m not kidding I like you like-like you really.” I hopped up towards her she stepped away running out the door and leaving.

_Well fuck, I messed that up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt and pairing and i'll get back to you


	5. the bar save (alex/maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a club someone tries to take advantage of semi-drunk Alex and off-duty Officer Sawyer comes to her rescue. Alex finds and thanks her the next day and the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taking a while to get through prompts but it is my mission to do two chapters daily. forgive me   
> @alice- nice prompt I changed it a tad though

I noticed her as soon I stepped into the bar, the auburn haired beauty I chose to call her, looked to be in her early 20’s, maybe and has kept to herself in the corner part of the bar exclusively drinking whiskey until about 20 mins ago she switched to tequila shots was on the verge of nearing full drunk status but Maggie didn’t feel the need to worry, the bartender and her seemed as though they knew each other so she was probably in good hands.

Probably.

That was until the girl decided to leave and the bartender tried to help before being called to an incident near the pool tables giving the girl an apologetic look before wandering off. The girl made her way to the door with minimal stumbling which surprised me cause that girl drank a lot, keeping her head down she got closer to the door before a guy got in her way, she stopped in her tracks staring at the guy intently Maggie understood that this girl could take care of herself just fine in normal circumstances.

In normal circumstance.

Where she hadn’t just drunk her weight in alcohol. So when the guy started to get physical and implying that they go somewhere nice and have a ‘real’ good time, she started to make her way there pulling up just in time to hear the girl say that she’s sorry but she’s a raging homosexual. Maggie smirked but it quickly faded when he grabbed her. She coughed loudly, getting the guys attention.

“Officer Sawyer and if I was you I would let go off the girl and leave, the guy leaved smoothly after seeing her badge and walking away muttering stupid dykes. The girl turned after him gave him a swift punch across the jaw which sent the guy to the ground “stupid male.” She spat before walking away, at the door she paused and turned “Thank you for your help officer sawyer.” She left just like that without a trace and no name in exchange.

*time jump*

“Officer Sawyer there is a young woman looking for you.” One of the interns stated, groaning I dropped my sandwich, which would have been my first bite of food since 2am, and stood dusting myself off a walking out towards the front desk.

Rounding the desk I saw the back of a girl auburn hair shoulder length, clad in black jeans and a leather jacket, I was 99% sure this wasn’t an ex.

99% sure.

I coughed when I was behind her in an attempt to get her attention when she turned I recognised her immediately it was Auburn haired girl from the bar from about a week ago, how could I forget she dropped the guy quicker than he could yell mum. She smiled at me and held out her hand “Alex Danvers,” _Alex what a gorgeous name_ , she said it coolly taking my hand in hers and shaking it. “I just wanted to um you know, thank you for the other night and stuff” it was if the girl had suddenly lost her cool and turned into a blubbering mess, it was cute.

“Really it was no problem, I was just helping out a fellow women.” I replied smiling at her.

“Yeah well I um gotta go, I’m about to miss my lecture on biochemical structures and what-not.” She turned to leave.

“Wait,” it was an outburst of sorts  in an attempt to stop the mystery girl, no… Alex, from leaving. “I, mean, Alex Danvers would you like to go out on a date sometime.” I quickly blurted out. She smiled at me “yes Officer Sawyer, I would like that, I’m assuming you can find me now with my name and all.” I nodded, she left.

_Boy am I glad I’m a raging homosexual._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt and pairing and i'll get back to you


	6. the ex that interrogated her (lucy/alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy and alex are exes so what will happen when ones in trouble with the law while the other has to interrogate them 
> 
> or,
> 
> the one where,where alex and Lucy have their interrogation from season one but with a twist...they used to date. How would that play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about doing two a day, I may or may not have gotten tackled really badly (her fault i swear) leading to a sprained wrist so i'll try my best but I might get tired if I have to write at school and home, but weekends will be fine.

Doing another gay fanfiction in STEM, the teacher asked to read what he thought was my ‘English’ assessment and I declined so fast he sort of looked hurt.

Lucy sat in the steel table staring at its matching steel table, waiting for whoever they were supposed to be bringing in for an interrogation. Apparently it was the fugitive aliens’ right hand man, she just wanted to get out of there.

The door opened and she perked up, arms crossed atop the table back straighter anything _hell it’s straighter than me_ she laughed silently at her own joke though all humour immediately left her as soon as she looked at the person they dragged out in hand cuffs.

_Alex._

Of course it had to be Alex the girl that brutally broke her heart in college, she looked at Alex thoroughly, and she looked better, healthier, stronger, and _happier?_ She noticed Alex’s face also realising that Alex also noticed it was Lucy. Lucy steeled her glare waving for the guard to place Alex on the chair. She got attached to the polygraph test, after that the guard left.

She cleared her throat, steeled her glare and composed herself because yes the girl that left her heart broken, and the girl that she still held dearly in her heart was sitting in front of her, but this was business and there was no need to put personal matters into view.

“Is your name Alexandra Danvers.” She looked taken back but fixed herself quickly, Lucy was mildly impressed.

“Alex, yes, but you already knew that. She insisted. Deflecting Lucy resumed.

“How long have you served the Martian?” Lucy asked sternly

“The Martian, I don’t know but I’ve worked for the DEO for roughly 8 years.” She deflected the question and Lucy knew it.”

“did you know hank Henshaw was being impersonated by an alien criminal when you were recruited?” she asked eyebrows furrowed Alex was passing the test but Lucy knew her better, she dated her for four years of course she knew her better.

*flashback 12 years ago*

It was the first day of the second semester of college and she was running fantastically late, and with running fantastically she admits she was looking everywhere and nowhere at the same.

So it wasn’t REALLY her fault she tripped into the gorgeous brunette she had witnessed all around campus last semester and it also wasn’t REALLY her fault her coffee spilled all over the gorgeous stranger. Although she guessed it was her fault when it ended in a string of obscenities and the girl pulling of the hot clinging shirt away from her torso in order to get it as away from her chest as possible.

Lucy immediately started apologising which led to the girl looking her straight in the eye pausing then continuing her motion of padding her shirt dry.

“please let me make it up to you, I’ll pay for your shirt and is that paperwork I will personally do it all over again or I could—I” the girl interrupted her with an abrupt hand over Lucy’s flailing one.

“A date – with me, obviously.” She stated clearly. The girl looked at her watch “shit, I’m late buuuuttt,” she passed her piece of paper in which she wrote her number, “Call me.” She finished rushing away.

*end of flashback (guys there is a person sitting right next to me she can probably see my writing)*

“That _refugee_ is not a criminal.” This status of deflecting everything was beginning to be bullshit.

“When you were recruited to the DEO did you know hank Henshaw was an illegal immigrant?” Lucy’s voice rose, her temper worsening.

“no, when I was ‘recruited’ to the DEO I didn’t know hank Henshaw was a Martian,” Alex rose in her seat leaning forward “Hank Henshaw or J’onn J’onz or whatever you want to call him gave me a home, a purpose and for that I am proud.”, the polygraph test said she was telling the truth, but something was up.

_How did she know he was being impersonated by a Martian or his proper name, ha, got yak Al. Lucy thought internally smirking._

“Your lying, you knew for a while Hank wasn’t who he said he was nor was he human, probably not since you got recruited but you knew.” Lucy stood leaning over Alex who showed no emotion. “And, with that, you gone.” She picked up her earpiece.

“We have Alex Danvers who helped an alien criminal she is a fugitive.” She got a short reply that they were on their way.

Alex just smirked slightly.

“You know… I never did stop loving you Luc.” She said seconds before guards came in and grabbed her hauling her out of the room.

 _Holy fuck, I’m screwed,_ Lucy thought slipping back into her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt and a pair, come on guys mix up throw in some wonder woman for all I care btu varieties.  
> add me on tumblr @gfumate


	7. soumates (alex/maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates can feel each other's strong emotions and communicate telepathically. Alex comforts Maggie when her parents kick her out for being gay. They never meet in person until that day when the President is attacked and even then it takes them a while to realize their soulmate is the other because Maggie and Alex only know each other by Alexandra and Margaret, no last names. Maggie only realizes it after she turns down Alex at the bar after the kiss and feels her soulmate's pain of rejection so she runs after her and makes it right

It hurt, it hurt so badly.

Bad like stomach bugs and flu’s bad, bad like you want to be swallowed whole because living just isn’t an option anymore.

The tears were still fresh on her face as she tried to stop them coming, he wasn’t worth being cried over, and none of them were. They betrayed their own blood, their own creation and they treated her like a piece of trash.

Maybe she was just that, useless trash, not worth a second glance or a second try.

She looked at the name on her upper thigh, this was why she was here, left alone, left afraid, because of this fucking name.

This name that she would love one day but now she would hate, because if only her parents hadn’t seen it, if they didn’t know about HER.

If they didn’t know about Alexandra.

The pain was beginning to be unbearable, the thirst of ending it all growing. Until she heard it the soft trill of a sweet voice in her head. Was she dead, what was happening, the voice went on _Margaret I know you’re hurting but please don’t give up just keep trying._ Oh it was her soulmate, she knew about the powers you got, the telepathy, but you’re not supposed to be able to use them until your older, until bad things happen. Wait this was bad. “But what would happen if I stayed other than pain, they don’t want me, who does?” she spoke outload not really knowing what to do.

It must have worked because seconds later she heard the sweet voice again. _Pain is inevitable in life, it’s not something you can change or make it not happen, but what you can do is try to fix yourself, not all at once and not for anyone’s benefit just your own. It may feel like it won’t end like this inexplicable pain will carry on for life leaving your senses weak and things tasteless, but it will change, they mightn’t care about you but there sure as hell will be people who will. I do. So you can give up but I wish you not to, not for my sake but for yours, show them that you are stronger, show them that you matter, show them. Don’t let them win. Don’t._ The voice stopped. More tears rained down because she was cared for and she will show them, she will.

*time jump*

She still thought about her soulmate now at 28 years old, the soulmate that saved her from doing something that would’ve shown her parent’s how weak they were.

They comforted each other throughout the years. Both over a lot of things, Maggie's parents dis-owning her, Alexandra’s father passing away, Maggie’s messy life and Alexandra’s equally messy life.

It worked well, they hadn’t met yet but it didn’t bother her because well she still knew her girl was out there.

Both girls never stopped dating when they were able to communicate they didn’t feel the need to, they hadn’t met yet so it wasn’t cheating, they had yet to love each other or know each other so of course they would date.

So when Alex asked for drinks at the bar, she didn’t stop and think about her soulmate, why would she they hadn’t even spoke in a while, both lives seemed to be fixed in a bubble of happiness.

“Alex, hey.”

“Sawyer, where’s that drink you owe me.”

“You finally came out to your family?” I asked incredulously, Alex had known she was gay for years she knew her soulmate was a girl, she confessed it one drunken night, but she just hadn’t felt the need or want to come out until recently, she didn’t want to be a burden.

Alex nodded smiling. “Yeah you did, come here.” I flew in and hugged her massively, proud she did what she did. “Drinks on me, whole night, what you want.” I went to turn away, as I did she grabbed my wrist turning me back and kissing me.

It was nice, butterflies in the stomach nice, touch the top of the mountain and yell kind of nice but Alex was to _new_ and I was too messed up for her.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Alex breathed out.

“Yeah I figured.” It hadn’t meant to sound as harsh as it did.

“Was that not okay?” Alex breathed out a sentence again.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Alex, it’s just your fresh of the boat and I’m well me so it probably isn’t the best thing to do at this point in time.” Alex’s face dropped her smile faltering before being forced back on she nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” It came out coarse and strained. “I um I got to go.” She turned around and started walking.

“Wait Alex don’t go.” I yelled still not moving because it still scared me she did that. As she left the room it felt like a punch in the stomach, a slap across the face and kick in the back of the knee.

Rejection.

She felt it before way to many times to count but this time it wasn’t hers it was Alexandra’s it was…. Alex’s “fuck.” I swore verbally half hardly grabbing my jacket of the back of a stool and running out the door.

How would I be so dumb of course Alex was her soulmate, it always felt right around her, she said her father died when she was young, how hadn’t she known she was a detective for fuck’s sake her job was to detect.

Running out the door I saw her step on her bike, her face blank and nearly emotionless no wet cheeks. It was strong, defiant. She twisted her body onto her bike and picked up her helmet placing it on

“Alex wait, wait.” I called out running to her bike and putting my hand on it a weak attempt to make her not leave, it seemed to work as she stopped her movements and toke off her helmet.

Looking her in the eyes Maggie opened her mouth “Margaret.” She said simply.

Alex’s brow furrowed “Alexandra.” Maggie said another name. Alex’s brow went further why the hell was Maggie saying her full name and her… _soulmates?_

“Maggie what do you mean, because I know my soulmates a girl, I just don’t see your point is this someway to hurt me.” Alex asked harshly.

Maggie put her hands up shaking them “no, no, no, no I am Margaret Ellen Sawyer and you are Alexandra Danvers, and I’m your soulmate.” She said breathlessly.

Alex got off her bike, “what, how, how do you know this Maggie?” Alex questioned.

“When I rejected you, all you felt was rejection and emotion I know too well and I don’t want you to feel this way.” She emphasised her accusation with a kiss far more passionate than before. Lips tingled and sense went wild a full connection made.

When Maggie pulled away she noticed Alex was crying now, shit did I do something wrong, she thought.

“No nothing wrong, it’s just I’ve been waiting.” Maggie was confused how Alex knew before she realised a full connection meant hearing everything the other thought about you.

Maggie smiled and grabbed Alex’s face kissing her again.

_ This is what happiness feels like.  _ Both girls thought at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt and a pairing and i'll get back to you


	8. the one with the cat (lucy/alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings home a stray kitten one night and Lucy isn't happy   
> or   
> the one where Alex and Lucy and they get into a really domestic argument when Alex comes home with a kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my motivation is lower than my grades currently

“Hey babe welcome home.” Lucy yelled from the kitchen when she heard the door open. “Dinner should be ready in a couple minutes so just hold on.” She made herself busy with stirring the vegetable and mince together.

“That’s nice sweetie.” Alex called back nearing the kitchen. Lucy felt arms slip around her waist and soft kisses branch up her neck. She moaned “now what did I do to get that, or better yet what did you do.” She melted into her girlfriends embrace.

“Nothing I swear I just wanted to show you how much I love you.” Lucy turned around quickly and placed her lips on Alex’s, it was passionate and s oft because no matter how many times she heard those three words they still sent tingles up her spine.

“I love you too Al, but seriously what you do.” Lucy teased and Alex pulled back lightly her hands still on Lucy’s waist. A bit disconcerting but not overly so.

“Okay don’t be mad.” Not a comforting start to a conversation, “but it was just sitting there alone and cold and it didn’t have a collar so I sort of may have picked it up and sort of bought it home.” She blurted all at once.

Lucy stepped out of her embrace, “Alexandra Danvers do not tell me you picked up a stray.” She scolded, Alex moved to her back pack.

“Okay I won’t tell you but I will show you.” She pulled out a black kitten that had a singular strip of white across its face. Lucy grunted really Alex really.

“Babe we both work for the DEO we don’t have time to take care of a cat we barely take care of ourselves. Seriously we both have to remind each other to constantly feed ourselves” Lucy tried to reason.

“but Lucy it was just sitting there cold and shivery, I wasn’t going to let it freeze, plus exactly we take care of other people not ourselves so this should be easy” She whined, Lucy inhaled deeply, and covered her face.

“Okay Alex I love you… so much, but we don’t have time for a cat plus our apartment doesn’t have enough space, where would we put it.” Her voice was slightly raised.

“Lucy it’s a cat, it doesn’t need space literally you place it down it does its stuff we just got to get food bowls and a litterbox.” She counteracted with an equally raised voice. Lucy toke a moment to look at Alex’s apartment, her apartment, their apartment.

“Al your forgetting we work some pretty hectic hours like most of our time is spent at the DEO I see you there more than at home, and that’s not a problem for me I love you and I will forever try my hardest with you but adding a kitten into the mix, one that needs attention would just be cruel to the poor thing were barely here.” Lucy was trying so hard to get Alex to reason with her.

“I know babe, but cat’s don’t need a whole lot of attention and I think we’ll be ok with the fella look at the little guy, he’s nearly as cute as you, plus if were ever busy I’m 100% sure Kara will come over and feed the little guy and play with him.” Alex pleaded bringing out her puppy eye’s leaving Lucy defenceless.

She took a large breath of air and turned around turning of the stove-top and dished out the meal on the already placed out plates. She looked up to Alex and the kitten in her girlfriends’ arms, “one week Alex, one week and we’ll see how it goes. But if it doesn’t work we are giving it to someone else, anyone else really” Alex squealed and placed the kitten onto the ground, running over to Lucy and engulfing her into a hug, lifting her onto the bench top. “Yes, yes, yes, yes Lucy you are the best and I love you. If it doesn’t work I’ll give it to Winn or someone he needs more responsibility anyway” Lucy wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist and kissed her.

“Alex if we give it to someone it won’t be your little brother he is worse than us.” They both knew Winn wasn’t Alex’s brother but it seemed fitting once Eliza basically adopted the timid boy. “Jesus Christ we turned into the stereotypical lesbian couple.” Lucy muttered.

“I wouldn’t trade it for a thing Luce.” Lucy smiled the kitten circling Alex’s feet.

_I wouldn’t trade you for a thing Alex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt and a pair and i'll get back to you


	9. not a chapter

okay guy's don't yell at me, but I've been really busy with assessments and whatnot but school is finishing tomorrow for 2 week interval so expect something soon.

 

In other news I placed in my school's athletic carnival without even trying. I literally accidentally beat the first heat girls (the ones trying for age champion) in my second heat. I'm proud of me also some guy behind my friend and I was like 'oh yeah Tenayah has this one in the bag' and his friend went ' oh I don't know I saw that small one and her race and she flogged her by at least a few metres'. They ended up betting on us which I thought was hilarious but I won so Daniel owed his brother $5.

 

You all probably don't care but visit the life of a an Australian mediocre fanfiction writer.


	10. the badass and the barista (alex/maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie started her new job and one particularly hot costumer always uses her last name, will she find out
> 
> or, 
> 
> the one where alex is still a badass and maggie is a barista plus near death situation because um..... sanvers

It was Maggies first day at Noonan’s and to say she was nervous was an understatement. The girl was petrified she heard that Noonan’s was a pretty popular and busy joint supposed to her old Coffee Club job so she was allowed to be nervous.

Her alarm blared into her ear, its constant screaming reminding her that she had to get up and work, but who the hell was getting coffee at 5:00am outside of their house. Sighing she grunted and made her way to her bathroom turning the shower nozzle.

*TIME JUMP*

“So it’s pretty simple machine, used by most places.” The introduction manager informed her, while rubbing her eyes. “so I guess you can start on cashier than work your way up, and the rest of the morning staff are already set up so just join in.” her voice lacked every attribute a barista needed to do their job.

Silently mumbling she worked her way to the desk.

“Ahh, morning blues got you eh.” A voice from behind her called out. She quickly turned eyes falling to a dark skinned women about 20cm taller than her. “M’gann.” She motioned to herself

“Maggie and not really it’s just who the hell actually buys anything at this hour.” She moved her arms around, motioning to the empty store.

“Usually about 3 or 4 people come in before the 7:00 rush.” Just as she said that, the bell indicating the entrance of a person pierced through the air. She moved towards the register, looking down at her uniform, _should’ve ironed it,_ sighing for what felt like the hundredth time this morning she looked up and time stopped.

Standing in front of her stood the most beautiful women in her life and she saw many but this one was something else, her red hair sat comfortably on her shoulders, she stood tall and powerful, clad in her tight jeans, shirt and leather jacket, boots clapped against the ground. Maggie cleared her throat.

“Welcome to Noonan’s how may I help you.” She croaked out.

“Hi, yes may I please have a large flat white, extra shot.” She seemed occupied on her phone.

“Yes and is there a name with that.” It’s not that Maggie wanted to know her name she needed it… for her job… that reason only. She finally looked up, shutting off her phone and mumbling about interns.

“Oh, sorry yeah Danvers.” She replied to the earlier question while receiving the needed cash for the coffee.

“Great that’s $5.80.” she held her hand out inviting the money. Once placing a $10 note in Maggies hand she wondered off with a firm keep the change. No more than 2 minutes later the women with only a last name left and Maggie was still awestruck.

“So, I see you met Danvers.” M’gann smirked behind her.

“Yeah does um Danvers have a first name?” Maggie questioned trying not to sound to interested.

“If she does none of us know it and she always just says Danvers.” That may have peaked Maggies interest more than she wished it to.

“So is she a regular or something?” M’gann laughed at Maggies attempt to know the illusive Danvers.

“You could say she is a regular but not a very same time regular, I mean she must work some crazy ass hours with the times she comes in but honestly there’s not much we know about her except for the fact that she is the person that makes straight girl’s gay and gay girls gayer.” M’gann chuckled at Maggie’s fond expression.

This charade of Danvers coming in lasted for a flow of 3 weeks with the girl coming in at odd hours of the morning though always getting the same thing. Sometimes she was accompanied by an overly peppy blonde girl who many seemed to know or a variation of two guys one taller and the other smaller one who often wore bowties and checker shirts.

Until one day she didn’t come in and get her latte that was the day tragedy struck National City and the daxamites attacked. When she didn’t come in that morning Maggie was well not worried per say just a tad concerned.

Broadcast of the fight against the humans and aliens played across tv’s live and in time, it showed supergirl and superman fighting across frontlines with what looked to be the Martian that outed itself last march and a women clad in black, other….officers?..... Dressed in black maintained position in other slightly less affected areas meanwhile the helicopter reporter seemed to be much more interested in the 3 aliens a 1 human fighting in the centre. They moved as one two in the air two on the ground. Fighting with precision and ambition. The female women seemed underqualified for an invasion of aliens though she kept taking them down, one by one whether it be hand to hand or a quick bullet to the head or chest.

Soon after another women clad in black with slightly longer hair entered the fighting ring, throwing more weapons to the other fighter before having a quick conversation pointing out the helicopter broadcasting the entire thing. The two women looked up and the camera chose this moment to zoom in on these mysterious women. The camera was pixilated against their faces but Maggie picked it up right away pulling M’gann over towards the TV.

“Doesn’t that one on the right with shorter hair look a lot like Danvers?” she half questioned half stated.

“Holy cow, it does a lot actually, I knew she must’ve been some law enforcer.” She crossed her arms now more engrossed in the fight. Back on the screen both ladies shook their heads and turned towards the fight with now the other alien in the air with the two supers. They fought hard and they fought strong until the fight was over and Daxamites lay sprawled across the ground the weapons still tucked into their sides but no real worry about that. The three aliens that were once in the air landed a few feet in front of Danvers and the other girl. The two women talked before the longer haired one stalked off into the crowd. Danvers and Supergirl shared an intimate smile caught on camera.

Then time stooped. Stopped because a Daxamite was still alive. Stopped because it fired one last shot. Stopped because Supergirl fell to her knees. Stopped because the Martian killed the surviving Daxamite in what many assumed to be anger, rage.

Stopped because in Superman’s arm lay a fallen, injured Danvers. M’gann’s breath hitched and Maggie’s fist clenched. Many of the baristas, bartenders and costumers stared in horror at the TV as in Superman’s arms laid the lifeless body of the human who fought so bravely and diligently. Supergirl raised to her knees and super speed to the agent picking her up in the bridals position and flying off with her.   

The rest of the week Maggie found herself starring at the door waiting for Danvers to walk in, or at least show that the women who got shot that day wasn’t her. She knew it was just wishful thinking but for once could her wish come true.

And then it did, it was roughly 9:00pm when Danvers entered the shop sporting a cast on her left arm, a slight limp and some bruising to the face. Maggie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Hi how can I help you today?” Maggie tried to act as coolly as she could.

“Large flat white, extra shot please and I’ll be drinking here.” She added smoothly.

“Will do Danvers nice to have you back, what kept you so long.” As though she didn’t know it was her.

“Oh you know work and what not anyway thanks and keep the change.” She walked away after handing over a $10 not. M’gann looked over her shoulder.

“Oh thank god she’s okay, I expected that much although haven’t heard much from her sister recently.” She sighed relief.

“what do you mean her sister, you do know her outside of Noonan’s and you so know her name, what is it?” she questioned thoroughly annoyed that M’gann knew more than she was letting on. She chuckled and sighed, “That part is not my story to tell.” She looked over to Danvers who was busying herself with her coffee and phone at a table closest to Maggie’s zone.

The door system went of informing them of their new costumer. A women about 5, 3 sporting a scowl when looking over the café and spotting Danvers. The girl rolled her eyes and walked over to Maggie.

“Hi how may I help you?” Maggie questioned annoyed at this girl’s annoyance of Danvers.

“May I please have a large flat whit, extra shot, at table 12.” Same coffee and table as Danvers sat.

“Sure that’s $5.80.” the girl handed of a $10 note and with a swift keep the change she walked her way to Danvers table. When Alex startled and quickly rolled her whole body away from the women Maggie decided a little eavesdropping wouldn’t be too bad.

“Agent Danvers aren’t you on bed rest?” questioned the smaller one.

“why major Lane” _major’ impressive_ “I would be in bed if a group of obnoxious people didn’t drink my coffee.” She snared back.

“Alex you got shot by a fucking alien beam, you should be dead and you’re complaining about having bed rest and no coffee.” Maggie completely overlooked Danvers given name to invest in the conversation.

“Okay but in my defence I’ve had multiple people come check on me but none have actually done anything.” She crossed her arms.

“It was doctors’ orders for bed rest Danvers just actually get some then.” The Lane person half begged.

“I am a doctor and I say I’m fine.” _Doctor impressive._

“Yeah I know doctor scientist special agent Danvers, I read your file nimrod but that doesn’t give you permission to do self-check-ups for yourself.” _Okay so she was a doctor and a scientist and a mother fucking special agent can she get any hotter._

“Um yes it does.’ She whined playing with the remaining sip of her coffee.

“I’ll bring some groceries over tonight and I think James or Winn will probably come around tonight because and I quote ‘our big sister nearly died we need to do something for her’, which I find adorable.” Alex scoffed at this Lane persons comment.

“Yeah, yeah I get it not allowed to die for anyone or anything, which might I add is rather hard considering my employment currently.” Maggie openly chuckled at this comment causing the shorter one to look at her. She whispered something into Alex’s ear got up and walked away. Alex shakes her head at the girl’s disappearance then stood up for herself and turned to face Maggie.

Maggie gulped as Alex neared her a pulled out a card.

“Call me.” She said slipping the card on to the bench in front of Maggie.

 _Holy shit I’m gay,_ Maggies head screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt and a pair if I haven't gotten to yours just remind me because my list is gone.


	11. the one night stand (alex/lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a one night stand you don't meet the person again.  
> right?  
> right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in the middle of writing a Hogwarts AU and let's just say it's a mess

Alex Danvers doesn’t do one night stands, at least not since her college years. She just doesn’t do them when they get to the point where sex doesn’t feel good and really no point. She also doesn’t do it because the scars that paint over her skin would be fair too personal to explain, fair to….impossible to explain.

Alex doesn’t _do_ one night stands. Until now.

She’s noticed the girl’s eyes on her since she walked in and since her recent * _I’m a huge fucking homosexual*_ evaluation of herself she’s not exactly mad at the attention either. The girls isn’t that bad looking with her slightly wavy caramel hair and small frame. So when Alex decides to walk over there she slightly blames alcohol and her not so active sex life and its desires. She saunters over to the women whose interest has peeked exponentially. “Hey.” Alex husks out, voice deeper than usual.

“Hey.” The women replies looking over Alex thoroughly. They stand is silence devouring each other with their eyes, green eyes meeting brown. After a moment the women opens her mouth again “you wanna skip all pleasantries and get out of here?” she questions. And boy does Alex want to leave already.

“I thought you would never ask.” At this the women gets up grabbing Alex’s face and kissing it deep and thorough yet sloppy and rushed. They stumble towards the door.

“Your place or mine?” the women questions between sloppy kisses.

“Yours.” Alex says simply. Hers felt to personal a thing to do.

They stumbled towards a door together a mixture of messy kissing and drunken antics. The women opened her door quickly shoving it out of the way. Alex didn’t look at the apartment for longer than 2 seconds before arms curled around her waist and she was being manoeuvred over towards a room. Towards a bed.

(I DON’T LIKE SMUT GUYS I RENDER YOUR IMAGINATION WILD WITH THIS ONE)

Alex woke up in an unfamiliar bed with no one next to her and she was 99.99% sure that she did go home with someone, so it seemed a bit odd. She stood up and quickly grabbed her clothes that sprawled across the stranger’s room. Getting dressed she ventured into the hallway of the apartment walking towards what she believed to be the front door. Stopping only as she saw the stranger hiding a smirk behind her cup of coffee.

“um, um hey I’m Alex.” She mumbled.

“Now you see that probably would’ve been better if I knew what to scream last night.” The stranger drawled out. “And I’m Lucy.” She placed her coffee down.

“Well that’s good, last night was fun and all but I’m late to work and about to do the walk off shame so I best leave now to have some sort of dignity.” Her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

“Oh yes, please have a good day Alex, hope you friends don’t give you too much shit.” Alex only nodded in a reply before leaving out the door into the hallway.

**_That was not as bad as I remember._ **

_*_ TIME JUMP 2 MONTHS OR SO*

Alex waltzed through CatCo in an attempt to find her sister and friends. Walking into the room Winn dubbed ‘their room’ she was gifted with absolute silence.

“Oh come on guys don’t look so surprised you don’t even lock the door for fuck sake.” She rolled her eyes and Winn’s hanging jaw.

“Yeah, but, just um.” He stuttered out.

“Alex you’re bleeding.” Kara announced eyes red with fury.

“Oh calm down everyone, I came straight from an Op. The guy must’ve cut me I didn’t even notice so it mustn’t be deep.” She wiped her bloody brow. “Anyway what do we have?” Alex acknowledged James with a curt nod before turning towards Winn.

Winn turned enthusiastically in his chair. “okay, well there is nothing that pin points where Non and Astra’s place at the moment but we have reason to believe that there looking for some sort of chemicals at least that would be with all the tech companies and labs there attacked. Although nothing ever seems to be recorded as missing after attacks” Alex frowned something wasn’t adding up, why would they attack tech industries if they needed chemicals and multiple labs that housed the same things when they could just take all from one.

“Something isn’t right Winn scan all attacked buildings for additional radiation and tech. why would they attack multiple labs and what not and not take anything it would cause extra attention and they are trying to be as subtle as possible.” Her hands sat loosely on her hips, legs widened in what some would dub the supergirl stance though all of the super friend knew it was Alex’s.

“Alexandra Danvers you are a beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant scientist.” He flicked himself around facing her and deadpanning.

“Call me Alexandra again and I’ll rip your throat out.” She glared. Winn gulped and nodded turning back to his computer. No more than 10 seconds later Winn whooped.

“Every building had a high level of techno boosting evident on their roofs which means whenever they attack it’s just a hoax to the real deal.” He clapped his hands together. Kara nodded and ran out of the room.

“Well I have to go do some paperwork.” She awkwardly walked out of the room waving backwards. Fiddling with her fingers she waited for the elevator

1…2…3…4…5…6…7

The elevator dinged loudly aggravating her growing headache, as the door opened Alex was hit full force against somebodies body, usually this wouldn’t affect however her head was still fuzzy from getting hit by the alien. She fell backwards, arms flailed uselessly in an attempt to break her fall.

“OH my god, are you okay.” The person asked going to help Alex up.

Alex waved them off, trying to hide any pain she felt. “I’m fine, I’m fine my fault not yours.” She stood up and immediately felt dizzy. She fell towards a wall, breaking any other falls. Opening her eyes she was met with vibrant green ones filled with worry. They seemed familiar. Fuck.

Lucy.

“Oh lord is that my felt I am so sorry Alex.” At least she remembered my name Alex pondered though slightly confused on what was her fault.

“Is what your fault?” Alex questioned.

“You’re bleeding from your head.” She stated frantically.

“Oh no calm down Lucy, I came here looking for my sister right after an OP I must’ve gotten injured which might explain why I’m dizzy also.” She stated. James and Winn chose that exact moment to walk out of the room interrupting any further conversation.

“Al are you okay, you look like you about to be sick.” James asked closing some distance between them. “Oh Lucy what are you doing here?”

“Um Alex you really don’t look good, how many fingers am I holding up.” Questioned the smaller boy. Holding up his hand in front of her face.

“I have a slight concussion I’m not blind.” She rolled her eyes instantly regretting her decision. She swayed slightly James placing firm hands around her arms keeping her steady.

“Alex I think we should get you checked out.” Winn stated matter of factly.

“I just bumped into her and I thought it was my fault. What happened to her?” Lucy questioned more confused and worried by the second.

“Guy’s I… I think that the alien was venomous.” She passed out shortly after that falling into James’s arms.

 

“And that kid’s is how I met your mother.” Alex stated pleased.

“Mum that told us nothing but the fact that you passed out because you got stabbed.” Whined her youngest.

“Yeah come one mum what happened after, who asked who out, details please.” The oldest asked displeased.

“What came after, well your mother was in a small coma, I asked her out and I fell in love with her.” Lucy said entering the lounge room.

_Fell in love… indeed we did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt and pair yo I wouldn't object to supercorp or other gay couples make it gay and I will pay.


	12. triwizard tournament (alex/maggie) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter Au

You need to know a lot of backstory so basically, Alex is the one who lived Kara’s family adopted her. She was with Hermione for a bit. Cadmus is like Voldemort. Actually that’s it it’ll be in three parts cause of the three tasks and yeah woohoo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was well known throughout Hogwarts, she was *the* Slytherin that personally knew Hermione Granger. **_The_** Slytherin that was the youngest prefect _, the_ Slytherin that was smarter than Hermione Granger, she was the badass – kickass now take names later—Slytherin that Hufflepuff Maggie Sawyer just maybe had a crush on, even if she was a year younger. And although she hated to admit it, it was rather hard even being in the same room as each other which proved difficult when Danvers younger sister started school.

“It is now time to pick the two children that will be placed in the Triwizard tournament against the other school.” Professor Dumbledore’s voice carried out.

Murmurs and groans echoed throughout the hall the two other schools sitting idly in the corner. Maggies fingers were crossed her year was the earliest year you could put your name in, and since most people in her year were _intellectually challenged_ she stood a chance. Professor J’onzz put his hand in the goblet waiting for the letter to land in his hand. Once it did he handed it to Dumbledore.

“The first student picked in the Triwizard tournament, is Hufflepuff seventh year,” Maggie held her breath, “Margaret Sawyer.” Her eyes lit up completely ignoring the fact they used her full first name. She waltzed towards the stage receiving pats on the back and small woohoo’s of congratulations.

“Well done, Margaret.” Professor Dumbledore admonished looking towards J’onzz a silent way off saying next person. Maggie took this moment to look around the great hall, hundreds of eyes peering at her. She heard scoffs coming from the Slytherin table about mudbloods. Her eyes grazed over the table looking for whoever said it only to see Maxwell Lord before anyone could even agree with him a chicken bone was pegged at his face with a swift “shut the hell up, you white supremacist male.” Maggie stifled a laugh, when looking for who did it she was gifted with one Alex Danvers who was paying absolutely zero attention to the presentation and more interested in the food itself. Max opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted my Dumbledore’s announcement.

“The second person that will be competing alongside Miss Sawyer is.” He took a deep breath opening the piece of paper only for his breath to hitch and turn away. He wandered to the table full of teachers, showing them who got picked many mutters of profanity slipped out among gasps. Murmurs and rumours erupted throughout the hall. Tables filled with chatter and other schools looking puzzled and confused. He turned around and waved his hands dismissing all noise. “Alexandra Danvers.” He muttered out, things went silent. “Alex Danvers.” He yelled out all eyes on the sixth year. The girl dropped her chicken leg got up and walked towards the stage.

_What the hell, Alex isn’t even seventeen she’s the youngest sixth year there is skipping a grade she is only fifteen impossible to put her name in._

“Cheat.” Someone yelled out. “She’s not even seventeen.” Another exclaimed. She ignored all comments forgoing standing on stage and immediately retreating to the basement where all champions lay. Maggie followed after hurried. Once stepping into the dungeon she realised many eyes were pointed in her direction except not at her. At Alex.

Teachers barrelled down the stairs one after another. “Alex,” Dumbledore exclaimed pushing Alex into a wall of trophies, “did you put your name in the goblet of fire.” She pushed him off dusting herself off.

“don’t be daft sir we both know that would need a configuration spell to break the pull you put on it and even I’m not that smart, nor have I gotten anyone else to, we both know how I was put in there.” She replied with utmost confidence, the other champions staring into her skull wondering why a should be fifth year is a champion.

“She didn’t do it, it’s obvious we just need to know why.” Mad eye Moody questioned.

Alex simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “We know why, they’re trying to kill me that much is true, we’ve known they would do it for years sir. There is no backing out of the tournament the rules won’t allow it nor will I.” she stated matter of factly. The collected teachers sighed.

“You know the same thing happened to Harry Potter right?” a professor quizzed.

“Yes I do, except Voldemort was trying to kill him and Cadmus is trying to kill me. I for one think Voldemort would have better luck” Teachers and students eyes bulged at her bluntness. Maggie stood idly in the corner near the other champions, _well at least she’s honest_.

“Very well Alex, however you will not be staying at Hogwarts in the meantime. We are going to appoint you someplace else and you may return during games and after their finished. We cannot risk someone sabotaging you or risk the lives of others.” Professor J’onzz demanded.

“I expect to be going with my ‘aunt and uncle’” she punctuated with finger quotations and an eye roll Maggie was sure it hurt.

“Yes Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley have been notified.” Gasps escaped from all the children while Alex exited the cave with a muttered I’m packing my bags.

 

**_First Tournament_ **

The teams stood along a tent each lined up with their partners. While most would’ve come up with a game plan between each other Alex and Maggie have yet to even talk to each other since she left. Maggie noticed how stiff Alex was looking into the crowd through the tent opening attempting to find her adoptive sister sighing when she couldn’t.

“Hmm Alex, Kara went up with your _aunt_ into the box.” She half whispered towards Alex. Alex’s head perked up staring intently at the box.

“Cheers Sawyer, appreciate it.” She replied once satisfied with what she saw. _Oh so she knew my name. No big deal. Nope. None._ She opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by the voice of Dumbledore.

“The first task of the Triwizard wizardry competition is,” he cleared his throat clearly dragging out the announcement, “to collect a prize from a guarded rock. Now champions pick your dragon.”

Professor Grant followed suit carrying a bag that sent wisps of smoke out. The Beauxbatons went first, Fleur dug her hand in hiding a flinch and pulling out a green dragon. “The wells green.” Professor grant repeated outload. Next went Durmstrang Krum placed his hand in no need to hide a flinch and quickly picked out a red dragon. “The Chinese fireball, oh.” Grant repeated. Next up was Alex and Maggie, not yet even talking about who would pick they stood there motionless. “Well come on girls.” Ms Grant rushed. Maggie nudged Alex only finding it fitting she pick out. She nodded and placed her hand in the bag circling it a round before pulling it out slowly she opened her clamped fist. “The Hungarian Horntail.” She replied. “Each of these dragons represent a very real dragon each of which have been given a golden egg to protect, your objective is simple collect the egg. This you must do as each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task.” She supplied the information tersely.

“Very well, let us begin.”

The Beauxbaton team went first leaving the others to talk quietly. Maggi fiddled with her robe not really sure what to say. “So um Danvers how’s it going.”

“It’s um going good I guess.” She replied as though she was unsure of what to feel or say.

“So you know Hermione Granger eh, she’s really cool... and pretty.”

“Yeah she’s also 20 years older than us.” Danvers smirked.

“Oh no not like that, she’s just like really, really smart but like so are you so I guess it doesn’t phase you.” She stuttered out.

“Oh no she phases me, yeah she phases me when she looks at me all sorry because of ‘what I’ve seen and had done isn’t something a 16 year old should have been through’” she mocked. Maggies face fell. “I’m kidding Sawyer, Hermione is like a mother to me she taught me everything I know now before I was even 11,” she smiled “the ministry didn’t really like it when I snuck through the bank and into my families fault.” A faint laugh hidden behind a smirk.

“Yeah it’s cool she’s watching you today and all. Speaking of today what’s the game plan?” Maggie questioned.

“Well I was thinking I distract him and you get the egg, unless you want it the other way around.” She quickly finished.

“Nah it’s all good Danvers you get the dragon I get the egg presto, presto.” Alex smiled. “You’re really pretty.” She blurted out _what the fuck Maggie where the hell did that come from, she’s going to think your weird now._ Maggies face was still twisted into horror as Alex sat lags splayed, elbows resting on them a wider smile now plastered on her face.

‘you’re not so bad yourself sawyer.” She stated smoothly as Maggies skin grew redder and her breaths non-existent. Before Maggie could splutter out a sentence the girls were called on. The walked together to the cave entrance. “You ready sawyer?” Alex asked as the canon went off.

“Ready whenever you are.” She answered. And with that Alex sprinted out of the cave, running faster than ever and flailing her arms for attention. And attention she got, a tail flung beside her unsettling rocks and dust she hid behind a rock. Maggie made her move climbing up the side of the rock face nearing the egg and just as she did she was thrown back against the force of fire. Alex toke quick action summoning the broom and circling the dragons head averting all attention from Maggie to herself. Maggie gulped _this girl has guts._ She rose to the sky causing the dragon to dumbly follow her choking itself. A crack echoed through the arena the chain snapping off the dragon letting it roam free. Alex worked quickly racing out of the arena the dragon followed suit Maggie got to the ledge picking up the golden egg although the game wouldn’t end until Alex touched it as well. Maggie looked to the horizon following Alex’s form as it raced back she entered the arena. Maggie smiled large and wide waiting for the arrival of the other girl. Alex soared through the air the horntail just behind her she went to land before the dragon swiped its paw hitting her out of the air crashing to the ground. The audience gasped rising from their seats an attempt of a better view. Alex’s body was motionless surrounded by rocks the horntail moved towards her body. She suddenly shot up moving herself further away she raised her wand accordingly “Expecto Protonum.” She yelled out. A wisp of white trailing out of her wand protecting her it formed a…a…. this couldn’t be real the largest protronus recorded was the unicorn but this was, well something rather big. In front of the horntail stood a similar dragon protecting its owner. Alex scrambled quickly up the rock coming to rest near Maggie and placing a hand on the egg. The horn went off “I need a nap.” Alex muttered before passing out falling backwards Maggie quickly pushed her arms out cradling Alex’s waist and pushing Alex’s head onto her shoulder. No more than 10 seconds later _the_ Hermione Granger came besides her releasing her of Alex’s weight “Thank you Ms Sawyer for catching her.” Hermione praised.

“The um pleasure is all mine.” She rapidly blinked. Hermione just smiled.

“Don’t say anything too nice or else they’ll chose you to be placed in water to fetch, my mouth still tastes like salt sometimes.” She blanched out in her perfectly perfect accent. “I must get this one back now.” She nodded towards Alex.

“Of course Mrs Granger.”

“Now not Mrs Granger it’s actually Weasley but you can just call me Hermione especially since you saved my…” she stopped herself “Alex.” Maggie looked towards where Alex was being carried towards a worried blonde quickly grabbing onto her questioning Hermione.


	13. im not a child (alex/lena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where lena wanted alex to see her as more than just her kid sister's bestfriend growing up.

Lena was seven when she fell in love, well she didn’t know what she felt really just how it felt. And this person was none other than Alex Danvers her best friends sister.

*3rd grade”

She bounced on the trampoline in the Danvers backyard watching Alex do flips and tricks.

“Do you know any Lena, tricks I mean?” Lena shook her head silently. “Ahh its okay you’re only little.” Lena hated being called little but from Alex it felt worse, like a punch in the stomach and she knew she would change that opinion.

*5th grade*

She knocked on the door of the Danvers house it quickly being opened by a preteen Alex. “Mum,” she screamed out. “Kara’s friends here.” She yelled louder ushering Lena in. Lena’s brow furrowed well another thought to make her change.

*7th grade*

“So Lena truth or dare” questioned her best friend.

“Umm I guess truth.” She answered too scared of what she would be asked to do with a dare.

“Ugh boring, well okay who do you like and be honest.” Lena’s eyes bugged out and her jaw stiffened.

“Well um I sort of like, kind of like well.” She stuttered

“Come on Lena hurry up.” The blonde egged on.

“Alex, your sister.” She blurted out blushing crimson. Kara’s eyes widened with glee opening her mouth Lena made quick work of covering her mouth. “Please don’t tell her.” She begged

*10th grade*

A passed out senior Alex half lay in her lap science textbook forgotten. Her head between Lena’s legs and arms wrapped around her waist. Absently she fiddled with Alex’s hair cut short from a few days ago.

“Honestly why don’t you just tell her, with shit like that it’s like your already a couple.” Kara teased her friend knowing very well of her friends lasting crush on her sister. Lena threw a pillow at the blondes head upsetting Alex’s position causing the girl to curl around tighter.

_Holy fuck I’m in love._

*present day*

“No Kara you can’t eat 10 gallons of ice cream in a day.” Lena argued.

“Yes I can you just won’t let me.” Kara pouted. “Alex and I tried it one day except we only got through 2 before she threw up.” Lena’s heart fluttered at the older girl’s name.

“Exactly what would Alex say if we did it now?” Lena crossed her arms hiding a smile.

“I don’t know who cares.” Kara muttered. “Oh that’s right you do because you _love_ her.” Kara sang.

“I never should’ve told you anything.” She scowled. Suddenly the door flew open and in came the older Danvers sister carrying her suitcase.

“Never should’ve told Kara what?” she questioned dishevelled in all her 24 year old secret agent glory. “Oh come on I heard you outside.” She said noticing their faces.

“Just, um who I like.” The green eyed girl stuttered out. Alex’s eyes lit up.

“Oh you like someone tell me there name?” she quizzed the pair, “come on I don’t go to your college it’s not like I can tell them, who is it.” Both girls physically clamped their mouths shut. Alex not happy with her results dropped her suitcase jumping on the two girls tickling them both before giving up on Kara and putting all her attention on Lena. Lena was weak against Alex the older girl with the height difference and muscles. “Lena come on can’t be that bad I’ve known you since you were 5.” Kara got off the couch causing the girls to fall to the ground.

“I’m getting something to eat because this is going to be a long interrogation.” She muttered. Alex’s eyes went dark and Lena truly got scared.

“Now Lena, friend of baby sister, basically family, science genius…. Who do you like?” _you ya big dummy for someone with a PHD and MD your pretty dumb and maybe I don’t want to just be friend of baby sister she mocked in her head._

_“_ One we’re two years younger than you so we’re not babies and two I’m not going to say.” She scowled. Alex attacked again wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist pining her down and tickling her sides. She stopped briefly. “Come on tell me it can’t be that bad” Lena cut Alex of with her lips. Crashing them together and surprisingly Alex kissed back. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this is bad I’m kissing my best friends sister I’m going to die._ Alex went soft her body voluntarily giving in to Lena’s with this opportunity to push the taller girl off of her. “I’m sorry Alex.” She whispered racing up the stairs into Kara’s room.

“Wait where did Lena go?” Kara questioned confused eating her sandwich. Alex’s jaw was still opened. “She kissed me. She kissed me then said sorry and ran to your room.” Kara’s mouth followed suit opening in surprise.

“Maybe I should go talk to her tell her your fine.” Kara started walking towards the stairs.

“No. no I’ll go my lips my…problem.” She interrupted. Walking up the stairs she prepared herself. Alex knocked three times. “Lena are you okay?” she asked.

“Just go away Alex I said I was sorry.” She tried the door only to find it locked. She sighed picking out an old credit card.

“Please Lena let’s just talk.” She tried once more.

“Talk about what, the fact I have some silly crush on my best friends sister.” Lena scoffed. Alex pushed the card up it the side of the door successfully unlocking it. She slowly walked in Lena laying sideways on Kara’s bed.

“Lena. It’s not silly.” Alex stated softly sitting on the foot of the bed opposite the raven haired girl.

“You must think I’m dumb having a crush on you or something.” She muttered into the pillow. Alex placed her hand on Lena’s hip rubbing up and down. “I don’t think you dumb Lena, far from it.” Lena half laughed half sobbed.

“Please having a crush on your best friend’s older sister since you were like 7 is a bit dumb.” Alex’s mouth grew dry. “You liked me when you were seven?”

“How could I not.” She turned her torso to face Alex leaving Alex’s hand on her stomach “you were perfect why did you think I loved coming here and hanging out with you two?” Alex’s face went red when she realised her position at the foot of her bed left her hand in a ‘compromised’ position. She quickly retracted it.

“I just thought you really liked Kara we all did really.” She answered truthfully.

“You probably think I’m a baby for crying.”’ She whispered whipping of a tear. Alex was eginning to get mad.

“can you stop saying what I ‘probably think’ because I don’t think any of those things, your smart, funny, sweet and really fucking gorgeous so stop saying what I think and kiss me already.” Lena widened her eyes.

“What-what do you mean?” Alex rolled her eyes and leaned forward grabbing Lena’s face kissing her. Their lips crashed together mixtures of tastes from both girls lips clashed, still tingling Alex realised Lena’s head giving much needed oxygen to the two girls.

“So you’re saying you like me?” Lena blurted out still dazed.

“Lena I’ve liked you since I was like 12 and knew I liked girls.” She laughed. Lena threw herself onto Alex hugging her tightly, kissing could wait a bit longer. “You know how goddamn long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” she sighed into Alex’s shoulder. Instinctively Alex curled her arms around Lena’s waist pulling tightly and leaning backwards onto the bed positioning Lena on top of her.

“Please tell me you guys finally confessed your love for each other I can’t stand another dinner with fuck me eyes being thrown across the table.” Kara yelled from the doorway. Walking in her squealed and jumped noticing the pair’s position. “Finally guys I’ve done my goddamn waiting Alex, 12 years of it.”

“I did not throw fuck me eyes across the table.” They said in unison. They both laughed awkwardly before kissing each other senseless.

Kara mocked disgust and covered her eyes “whatever you say guys but I’m planning your wedding.”

And she did plan their wedding exactly 5 years after.

_I’ve married the girl I’ve loved for 20 years._ Lena sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know what to do and i'm writing part 2 or triwizard tournament but won't be posted until tomorrow or after work. eh whatever


	14. triwizard tournament (alex/maggie) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the triwizard tournament

**_Second Tournament_ **

Maggie hadn’t seen Alex since the last task and to say she was a little interested in the girl was an understatement. She had made up such wild and drastic thoughts and opinions in her head that she could write a full length conspiracy novel regarding her.

But now as she entered the boat with no Alex Danvers in sight the conspiracies went wild. “Where the hell is she.” Maggie muttered looking onto all arriving boats and docks she stifled a groan just barely, looking towards other teams all standing with their partners in swimsuits that matched their house colours.

“Welcome to the second task,” Dumbledore introduced. “Last night something was stolen from each of our champion’s teams, a treasure of sorts. These three treasures one for each team now lie on the bottom of flat lake in order to win each champion only need find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. At the check point in, they will have only one hour to do so. One hour only after that they’ll be on their own, no magic can save them.” Maggie neared the edge of the dock swallowing the gills weed James had snuck in her hand. “You may begin at the start of the canon.” A bang rumbled over her. She dived head first; the water excruciatingly cold her whole body burning in pain as the Gill weed started to work on her, fingers webbed together like a ducks, feet long and lanky as though fins on a fish, gills gifting the sides of her neck enabling her to breath.

She sunk toward the bottom of the shore looking for her ‘treasure’. That’s when she saw it.

What the fuck. That’s where she was.

A comatose Alex Danvers lay idly in the water floating unsuccessfully to the top being dragged down by a rope wrapped tightly around her ankle. She knew she had to work quickly or else the spell keeping them from drowning would wear off and be ineffective in surviving. She made her way to the taller girl reaching for her wand. She felt herself get yanked downwards by another… ‘Person’? They grabbed her snaking her down further into the water she thrashed her limbs a weak attempt in stopping the thing. “accento.” She gurgled underwater carrying her back towards Alex. She made quick work of untying the Slytherin and wrapped her arms around the girl hoisting her upwards. “Let’s go Danvers.” She mumbled water invading her mouth. It was smooth sailing well as smooth as it could be with Alex being slightly heavier and taller than the Hufflepuff.

She felt the water disturb under her feet a tell-tale sign of life forms surrounding her she quickly chose to ignore it and keep going something she would regret as she felt the ‘things’ wrap themselves around her feet successfully dragging her down. She knew soon enough Alex’s oxygen would be up and she would die so she did the next smartest thing and threw her upwards. She looked up as she got dragged down watching the Danvers girl surface and swim away. Slowly things went dark.

*meanwhile at the surface, Alex’s POV*

My lungs ached not as an ‘I can’t breathe’ ache but more ‘this sensation is new and weird’ sort of ache, looking around in search for Maggie I quickly realised she hadn’t surfaced yet. Sighing I made my way to the deck where all the teachers stood. I internally high-fived Maggie when I realised we were the first team to make it back… well I made it back. As others surfaced I got more and more worried. _Where is she what the hell?_

Without much further thinking I dived through the water, robes thick and weighed down, no wand in hand to fight of the underwater life and no extra supply of oxygen to grant me survival. I noticed the older girl rather quickly her hair sticking out from the reeds beneath. Diving further in, it was now my lungs ached with the ‘I can’t breathe’ burn. Arms started to act as though on their own pulling me into the depths where she lay. I pulled her body towards mine shaking of creatures that acted the leeches attached to blood filled skin. Grabbing her to my chest I kicked my legs harder thrashing away anything that neared mine or Maggie’s body lifting us to the top. The Surface was closer now, my vision had gone splotchy _lack of oxygen_ I categorised, my mouth opening on its own inviting the salt water a way into it although I dared not swallow or attempt to breathe. I blinked and reached the top spitting out water and breathing in the push of air. Carrying Maggie over towards the deck, the teachers hoisted her up laying her flat. Madame Pomphrey rushed over uttering a spell and flicking her wand reviving the passed out girl.

 

*Maggies POV*

I woke with a startle puking out water and other sea things. “How the hell am I alive?” I quite abruptly questioned Madame Pomphrey. She shook her head.

“I believe your partner dived back into the water without her wand or proper swimming gear the blasted girl didn’t even use an oxygen spell, could’ve died.” She stated easily showing her annoyance. I look towards Alex as she gets wrapped in a blanket and attended to well they try to before she swats them away. She walks over towards me. “Good job Sawyer technically we came first.” She smiled though I don’t understand why she’s happy.

“Yes but because I ended up getting dragged by those creatures we came last.” I state disappointed. Slowly I stand up to meet her gaze. “Thanks for um, you know saving me.”

“Yeah well you saved me first so I guess where even.” Without thinking I threw myself onto her, wrapping my arms around her body. “Seriously Danvers. Thank you.” A flash blinded us simultaneously.

“Ahh young love I love it.” The news editor stated pleased. “Do you have a quote for the paper?”

“Yes actually technically you can’t use that picture as Alex is classed as deceased due to Cadmus’s infatuations with the young girl. So sorry Pam but you can’t use that picture or any further statements.” A voice announced behind them. “And you Alex what the hell were you thinking diving into the water in one, robes and two, without a wand. I taught you nearly every spell I know.” The voice chastised. Alex noticeably tensed.

“Yes but H you also taught me to swim and you know I can hold my breath for a while plus I’m fine.” The younger girl turned and pouted towards Hermione. I stood motionless shocked at their easy communication. “And I had to save Maggie, can’t win the tournament with a dead partner.” She gestured to the stunned older girl.

“Fair enough but don’t make this a habit of literally diving head first into cold water.” She uncrossed her arms. “Now come hug me for scaring the living daylights out of your aunt, I’m getting old you know I can’t handle you girls.” Alex sighed happily walking to the older lady and hugging her. “You to Maggie you saved my Alex you get a hug.” Maggie didn’t have time to argue with them before she was sandwiched between a blushing Alex and an over enthusiastic aunt. Dumbledore was the wizard to disrupt them as he started to announce the winners.

“The winners of task 2 is the… Beauxbatons.” Cheers rang out through the arena. “However as the Hogwarts team would’ve came first if the girls weren’t sabotaged unfairly leaving one to drown and the other partner going back under even under extreme causes to get said drowned girl.” I looked at Alex shyly her face not displaying anger or madness I thought it would.

“The Hogwarts team is donned second place under a unanimous vote.” My eyes went wide, looking to my left I search for Alex I got cut off in my search as my friends surrounded me.

_A fucking conversation would be nice before she crawls into her hiding hole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on tumblr @bisexualy-active   
> yall know what too do thanks for the kudo's and comments


	15. the gala thing (alex/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a ship that's so far in for me it's in the atlantic ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my '' friend'' im not out to is really homophobic and shit and basically said all bastards (gays) should die so you know for the rest of the lunch I sorta just sat there and contemplated fucking telling her cause bitch is bouta be fucked up my other friend that knows about me sorat just waited there for something to happen. i think imma tell her.

Alex hated these things ever since she was young, the stupid Gala’s for scientists and doctors all trying to one-up each other got tedious and boring. She had refused to come to them whenever the invitation arose, faking sick if need be just so her mother didn’t fret about her future. But this Gala she was forced into by someone who she couldn’t actually say no too but still. J’onn had promised her she would leave early once recon on Lord’s minions was done. Walking in she turned some heads of course she did she was never ashamed of her body nor attempted to hide any part of it and this perfectly sculpted suit fit around every curve of her body perfectly. She strut up to the bar ignoring stares and quite obvious ogles at her ass. “Whiskey neat.” She demanded from the bar tender.

The guy no older than 24 just laughed, “Don’t like coming to these things eh?” he asked poring her drink and leaning towards her.

“What don’t like coming to parties ran by white supremacist males for other white males suffering from PTSD, Anxiety, Depression and a crushing sexual insecurity just waiting to tell females that their ideas are invalid and that their emotions fuelled their findings. Yeah nope not a big fan.” She wretched out in one deep breath.

“Jesus and you come every year?” he asked as though it really mattered.

“Nope haven’t come to one of these things since I was 13 or something.” He went to ask another question only to be pulled away by a costumer, he sent a sorry glance before attending to the person. Her ear piece sung to life with Lucy’s voice.

_“You were coming here since you were thirteen Danvers, the fuck.” Alex silently groaned smiling she discretely back-chatted._

_“I swear Lane don’t bring this up right now or ever.” Alex only heard a laugh in response._

_“No promises but remember your looking for a Caucasian male mid 30’s probably talks to Max during the night maybe even follows him.”_

_“Wow that narrows it down from just about everyone.” The sarcasm dripped from her voice._

_“Yeah yeah report back later Danvers.” With that the communication line went silent. She turned back to the bar nursing her drink silently but surely killing everyone in this room multiple times, in her head of course._

“Alex Danvers.” A voice called out behind her. Turning quickly Alex was graced with the face of her sister’s best friend, hot best friend, and hot CEO genius best friend. “Lena Luthor, a pleasure as always.” Alex took in what Lena was wearing, a tight fitted dress that showed more cleavage than Alex had seen in a while.

“What brings you too these Gala’s, I have never seen you at one before?” Lena asked curiously.

“Yeah well you know I suppose I best come to one after they keep sending me the invites.” I said coolly. She looked confused, “what do you mean?”

“Lena I have a PHD and Md in biomechanical sciences and biochemical structures, I’m not just a badass agent I’m also the organizations lead scientist, I thought Kara told you.” She finished her drink issuing another one. The bartender walked over smug. “You know Alex I bet you couldn’t do this when you were 13.”

“Well Jerry I couldn’t drink but the science labs here are fantastically easy to break into.” She replied turning back to Lena.

“Um Kara mentioned you had a science background but not to that extent and what was that about with the bartender?” her mind a flurry of events.

“oh well the first and last one of these I came to I was like 13 and he’s being a jerk because I’ve been here for approximately 15 minutes drunk more than anyone else and he succeeded to partially open up my tragic backstory™” Alex too busy with her drink to notice Lena’s face.

“Hold up your fist invitation to this thing was when you were thirteen?” after a nod from Alex she continued, “you’re the Alexandra Danvers aren’t you the one that fixed half of the scientific textbook regarding lifeform regeneration and molecular structure.” Her voice drenched in amazement.

“You guessed it.”

“Holy shit my entire science class at boarding school was infatuated with you, no joke the teacher put your work up in front of the class and we had to read it from front to back.”

“Ugh I feel sorry for you.” Alex said simply.

“I had this huge crush on you from when I was like 12 and wanted to meet you so badly but you literally dropped off the face of the earth and no one heard from you.” Alex’s head shot up at the first part. Lena’s buried her head in her hands. “My infatuation with you was not meant to be a part of this conversation.”

“Aww little Luthor had a crush on a lowly peasant like me that’s adorable.” Alex laughed.

“Oh please your actually really hot and I’m going to stop talking and ask why you’re here because it sure as hell isn’t for the presentation because it’s basically your work preached out.” Lena looked everywhere but Alex.

“Well your correct I am just here for recon mission on Dickwell lord.” Lena simply laughed.

“Ahh what has dear Max gotten himself into now?”

“Sorry Lena but that is classified.” Alex states soundly. Lena went to change the topic before getting interrupted.

“Why if it isn’t agent Alexandra Danvers, I have missed you so much.” Alex went stiff once she heard the voice throwing a smile on and turning sideways.

“Maxwell it’s been a while how’s your face I didn’t hurt it too bad did I?” the disgust sat low in her throat.

“Oh Alexandra my dear no you barely slammed it into the last time, baby pain seriously.”

“Well I will make it harder if you call me Alexandra one more time.” She seethed. Lena stood carefully watching the two’s interaction seeing Alex’s hand shut into a fist.

“Max, how are you I haven’t seen you in forever.” Without realising one of her hands drifted to the small of Alex’s back efficiently calming her down.

“Oh Angelina, do you know Alex that Lena here is a Luthor?” he got closer to her ear. “for someone who protects her sister so much I thought you would stay away from Luthor’s.” he stated coldly smirking at Lena.

“I swear to god Lord.” Lena quickly cut her off.

“Babe calm down, it’s okay really.” She said calmly Alex tensed at the affection.

“So why do you two women grace us here with your presence today, came here to hear my talk on cellular regeneration and manipulation?” Max overlooked Lena’s comment.

“Oh no just here because my girlfriend asked me too.” Lena curved her body around Alex’s.

“Please I know you two aren’t dating it would’ve been in the tabloids, now Alex dear do you really think I don’t know that the DEO caught onto my experiment.” Alex seethed.

“Oh well we wanted to keep our relationship on the down low for as long as possible.” Lena supplied her right hand resting on Alex’s bicep. Max simply raised his eyebrow.

“Sure a Luthor and Danvers together in a relationship, even after her mother killed your father Alex or word on the block is that he is actually alive and there still torturing him.” Lena flinched, what the hell was he talking about she didn’t know anything about the Danvers sister’s father, Kara would’ve told her… right?

“Max. Not. Now.” Alex punctuated every word.

“Well if you two are really dating won’t mind proving it would you.”

“No one should need to prove anything.” Alex was cut of mid rant with lips pressing into hers.

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, instinctively Alex rested her hands on Lena’s waist pulling her further into the kiss. Lena was slightly on her tippy toes making it easier for Alex to kiss her. Alex enjoyed it much more than she liked to admit. Enjoyed Lena’s taste of her lips the slight minty-ness swarming her mouth, enjoyed the hands that played with the back of her hair, however she didn’t enjoy it ending rather to quickly in her opinion Lena pulled back and placed her feet on the ground flat. Rather too quickly did she look at Maxwell’s open mouth and smirk.

“Now you just outed our relationship to the entire world because you thought Alex was following you that’s just sad.” She motioned around to the group of scientists and photographers that indeed did have their attention on the couple and their cameras. Alex was slightly taken back. Slightly though she was able to notice Max’s henchmen and get a good reading and description of off him.

“Lena honey I think we have overstayed our welcome.” She grabbed Lena’s hand and went towards the door slipping the tracking device onto the henchmen’s hand without any notice. Once the pair stepped outside of the door Lena immediately lost her cool.

“I am so sorry Alex I just kissed you and I didn’t mean too and now you’re going to be all over the news something a secret agent probably shouldn’t be and I am so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to.” She finished looking Alex dead in the eye.

“Didn’t you.”

“What?” Lena asked confused.

“Didn’t you mean to kiss me? Because it sort looked like you did.”

“Oh I mean yeah I did but I am all for consent and I didn’t really give you a choice.” She wrung her hands in circles.

“Lena I’m a federal agent I could’ve stopped you at any time.” This seemed to calm the girl down a slight bit.

“So um what did he um mean by my mother killing your father, is she the reason Kara has no parents?” Lena asked softly afraid for the answer.

“How about we go and get coffee and talk about it, Lena, it’s better if you know the full story.” Alex stated.

“sure but don’t you have a mission to go on with?”’ Lena asked not opposed to getting coffee with the older Danvers but opposed to interrupting important work.

“No-no I’ll just let Lucy- I mean director Lane know.” Lena nodded

“Lucy trackers been activated onto Lord’s minion their bout 6 ft., built, Caucasian males. Is it okay to leave now because one this suit sucks-like I get the whole it’s bulletproof shit but come on can it be comfier and two”

* _”Danvers just go on your date with Lena already, we’ve been listening to you guys since the start”*_

“Okay first of all not a date and second um rude who’s been listening.”

_*”don’t get your panties in a knot it was just me, by myself, because I’m lonely know go on a date with Lena already it’s annoying how flustered you are getting and that kiss was something”*_

“Lane are you jealous.” Alex smirked

_*” of course not just go, bye switching mics off”*_

Alex swerved to Lena who’s was smirking slightly. “Anyway, I can go so um we should.” Her hand flicked towards the street. Lena nodded. They walked beside each other slowly drifting together until their shoulders grazed each other slightly. Slowly Lena started to worry more because like what the fuck was Max on about. Before long they reached a small coffee shop which was mostly deserted except for the few college students that ran purely off coffee doing assessments. Alex felt weird wearing her tux into the shop but at least she looked good in it. Walking towards the register the women manning the register just smiled.

“Hi um one flat white with an extra shot and.” Alex gestured towards Lena in order to get her order.

“Make that two flat whites both with an extra shot please.” Alex went to grab her wallet but Lena stopped her. “I’m the CEO of a multibillion company, it’s on me.” Paying the lady smiled even wider.

“So where have you too come from?” the women asked, a brunette roughly twenty.

“Oh uhh the science convention thing up the road.” Alex mumbled out. “Wanted to leave it got boring.”

Lena just snorted. “Alex it was bound to get boring, the literally just fawn over your book you wrote when you were 14 and question everything about it and try to make up new quantum theories just to get there name out there.” The women smiled even wider at Alex’s fluster.

“You guys are such a cute couple, here’s your coffee.” She handed them over to the pairs wide eyed expression. Without saying anything they both walked away.

“So are you willing to tell me now what our parents have to do with anything?” Lena asked. Alex nodded.

“Lena I just want you to know that this is in the past and we don’t blame you neither me nor Kara okay.”

“Alex that shit makes it even scarier to hear just tell me.” Alex rolled her eyes at Lena’s abruptness.

“Okay, so when I was 14 Kara came to live with us, she was 13, the thing about Kara was she had been in a huge accident leaving only her to live, so naturally superman was a part of this. Superman and my parents knew each other fairly well so he decided to ask us to foster her. Obviously my parents said yes as you can see. Fast-forward a couple months and the government found out about Kara and threatened to take her away because they thought she knew who superman really was.” Alex paused to drink her coffee.

“My mother and father refused and instead decided that my father would go work for them he knew everything about superman’s DNA so he was the next best thing even if they couldn’t find out who the man in blue really was. Fast forward again a couple months and my father had to go on some trip really far away. He went with a team into the woods to look for an alien. At this point he was in the DEO. But something happened and he “died”” she used finger quotations on died.

“His death was classed as a plane crash and no one thought much of it. Last year I was arrested for false accounts of treason for protecting an alien while working for an agency hell bent on protecting humans from aliens.” Lena was slightly lost what this had to do with her mother but didn’t interrupt.

“Anyway I was arrested and sent to Cadmus.” Lena’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“But Lucy and Supergirl intercepted the truck and saved me and the green Martian sent with me it was there I found out my father was alive when the Martian read the guards mind.”

“You know what long story really short, your mother kidnapped my father when I was 15 she tortured him and brainwashed him to turn against his family and now my father is evil and basically dead.” Alex finished her coffee in one burning gulp. Lena just sat there.

“So um Kara I know she’s supergirl, that’s why you father got taken away?” Alex just sighed and nodded who didn’t know Kara’s identity. “And my mother has kidnapped both your father and sister and tried to kill you multiple times.” Alex nodded. “Is your mother okay?” Lena asked concerned.

Alex just laughed, properly and full bellied, “Our mother is fine in fact I think she has been the safest out of all of us. Thank god you took this so well.”

“Took this well, oh no I am thinking of everywhere my mother might be just to give you her address in which I give permission for you to kill my mother.” Lena claimed stiff.

Alex smiled wildly and looked at her watch face dropping at the time. “I really have to go, but maybe we could I don’t know go out sometime together, because you know your not that bad yourself.”

Lena smiled larger than Alex’s “I would really like that you know I’ve been tempted to ask Kara for your number.”

“Huh same.” Alex stood up placing a card on the table in front of Lena, “but here it is instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what to do.


	16. The one were everyone loved her (alex/all heroes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara's friends from Earth 1 come to visit they all get a surprise when they meet the sister.

The three teams of heroes jumped out of the portal alerting every one of their presence. Guns locked onto them eyes peered at them, the three teams got into formation ready for a battle… then a voice spoke up.

“Calm down everyone these are friends of Supergirls cease fire.” Winn’s voice carried out.

“Holy lord thank god Winn I thought we got the wrong earth.” Barry patted Winn on the shoulders.

“Now, now Kara told me about all of the heroes on your earth but this is ridiculous there’s like 100 of you.” Most of them laughed at the geeks comment, some just looked at him expectantly.

“Winn there’s like 16 of us, I think.” Barry really just lost count with all of them being here it was close to that number. Right?

“Yeah, yeah so I’m guessing you’re here for Kara’s earth birthday or is there another invasion and y’all just wanted to show up on a new earth.”

“No yeah here for her birthday.” A thin women with dark hair spoke up. “In saying that where Kara is?” the women questioned.

“Ummmmmm. Most likely with Alex so that leaves like 3 possible places.” Winn answered.

“Aww I forgot she had a sister isn’t her name like Anna or something.” Barry replied.

“Alex actually. So umm if you all would follow me.” The group didn’t move well except for Barry.

“Where exactly are you taking us.” A well-built blonde man quizzed.

Winn slightly grew nervous at his tone. “Argh well as I said she is with Alex so only 3 possible places 4 really but there not at either ones apartments so that really leaves Alex’s lab or the training room.” A few heads peaked up at this.

“Kara’s sister has her own lab?” the brunette from earlier asked in tandem with a blonde girl with glasses that was strikingly similar looking to Kara’s.

“Yeah, Alex has her own lab well not really but like the rest of the lab geeks are all scared of her.” He supplied answers to the group.

“What does she major in.” a tall guy with glasses and an afro asked.

“Um Ph.D. and M.Ed. in I don’t really know but I think bio-engineering and bio-molecular cell regeneration, so um now can we go on our way.” Many bodies were still stiff and unmovable. Winn groaned, “Fine I’ll take a possibility out anyway.” He turned towards the eyes of agents that were staring at him. “Okay who knows where the Danvers sisters are?” he asked them.

They all simply stuttered an answer out before Vasquez got out of her seat and walked towards Winn, “Director Danvers and Supergirl are training currently so no need to go to her lab.” She supplied them with an answer.

“Cool now can we go guys.” This time all heads nodded after a sigh of relief he started walking towards a dark hall. “So, what’s all of your names?”

“There is Thea, Dinah, felicity, Curtis and Ramon on my team.” The blond guy from before answered.

“And there is iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally for my team and that was Oliver that spoke up.” Barry answered to.

“And there is me I’m Sara than ray, mick, Jax, Stein, Nate and Amaya on my team.” A blonde from the back spoke up as well. Winn stopped outside a door the red light indicating it was in use flashed.

“as I suspected they’re busy so if we walk in there it can go really bad I’m pretty sure the last rookie who did that got punched in the face by both of them, but we can go to the watching room if you want.” All heroes agreed to this surprisingly. They all filed in just as Supergirl got slammed to the ground by Alex.

“Who the hell is that?” Oliver exclaimed.

“That’s Alex I told you she would be with her sister.” They watched as Alex helped up the still laying hero and telling her something. “Hold on,” he walked to the control board, “let there be light.” He extravagantly pronounced.

**_“Alex,” the blond hero whined, “that hurt.” She rubbed her arms softly._ **

**_“Oh you wimp I barely touched you plus I’ve told you your wind up leaves you open for attack.” Alex told her soundly._ **

All the teams watched in trance as the sisters communicated. “Is her sister also an alien?” someone asked many murmured to back up that question. “Who Alex nah she is just a human.” He was too busy playing on his phone to notice everyone’s faces.

**_“Not everyone I fight will have emitters that dull my power” she stood in a ready stance._ **

Many oh’s and of course’s rung out through the room.

**_“Kara they are at level 1 the only difference it’s causing you would be migraines.” The short haired brunette back-chatted back to her little sister._ **

**_“Then how the hell are you beating me.” Kara crossed her arms._ **

**_“K, in order to be an agent I had to fight a green Martian every day until I won and I fight daily with aliens that can actually throw a punch I am beating you because I am trained.” Alex punctuated her sentence with a hand gesture that told Kara to fight._ **

All the heroes flinched at the fight in front of them, one the blonde hero was clearly losing, and Alex deposited the girl off of the fighting podium and reached for her pager before she was roughly tackled by her sister. Everybody watched intently even Oliver although he wouldn’t admit it.

**_“Ah Kara one good job, two that really hurt, three I have to go to my lab now and four your friends from the other Earths are here and J’onn says get them off his base.” Kara clambered of her sister._ **

**_“Al I’m so sorry and Barry and his friends are here I’m so excited you never get to meet them cause of everything you do and what not. This is so cool your coming tonight right, “ she paused and waited for a confirmation after receiving a grunted nod she continued. “ good that’s great they have this one girl and she is a lot like you with your smarts and all that and you sort of look like one of them too._ **

Across the glass everybody looked at Caitlin and Thea knowing those were the two they were talking about.

**_“Okay Kara, calm down but I will be there but first as I said I got to go to my lab to go through some more chemical bombs Dickwell Lord created to take you out.”_ **

**_“Oh okay, love you but I’m going to go see my friends.” Alex rolled her eyes at her eager sister and followed her out turning opposite ways they parted with an arm squeeze._ **

“Well anyone find that a little bit hot.” Sarah commented. Everyone muttered out a tranced yeah except Winn, Barry and Curtis.

“Ew guys don’t say that she’s basically my sister I don’t want to know that stuff.” Winn grunted out covering his ears. The group chuckled before walking out searching for Kara.

“There you are, let’s go.”

***time jump***

They all sat around Kara’s apartment a varying amount standing while most sat. “So Kara you never mentioned your sister before.” Felicity pondered.

“Oh ah well we were sort of busy with the whole alien invasion so my life never came up.” She mumbled her mouth full of food. Everyone let out a series of oh’s

“So then tell us now, who is Miss Kara Danvers really.” Cisco joked. Kara thought for a second before placing her bowl of chips down.

“okay well Kara Danvers is really Kara Zor-El and krypton exploded when I was 13 and I was sent to protect Cal-El my cousin, but my pod got knocked into the phantom zone for 24 years so Cal was already grown and I didn’t have a mission.” She paused to breath. “I was put with the Danvers and Alex was 14 she hated me at first I think because I was alien and got so much attention. But then one day I had a sensory overload and she helped me and suddenly she became the sister that punched someone who so much as looked at me funny.” She laughed. “I am 100% sure she didn’t get suspended because she was some sort of child prodigy and they couldn’t lose the amount of investors she brought in.” the group laughed together at this. “ then um when I was 14 Alex’s dad died because of me but really he got kidnapped because of me and brainwashed until recently Alex had to kill the one person she loved most and now I’m a journalist at CatCo and I guess Supergirl so nothing really interesting but I exist.” The group just gave her sorrowful looks turning back to the TV a knock rang from the door.

“Kara open up I got enough cake to feed 12 kyrptonians and two struggling guys to hold most of it.” Kara jumped at the sound of her sister’s voice racing to the door she flung it open to see her sister and best friends standing there. “seriously you know how awkward it was the guy just staring at me scanning all 24 cakes because let’s just say I have had some awkward experiences but like watching a fifteen year old adolescent with about as much mental capacity as an Oreo downright look at me with a worried expression sure is fucking awkward.” The short haired brunette walked in carrying 6 cakes in both hands and placed them on top of her sister’s bench. She turned quickly and hugged her sister, “happy 14th earth birthday turd.”

The sisters hugged for a second or two until they separated Alex turning towards a group of superheroes. “Hey I’m Kara’s sister Alex, nice to meet you all.” The group barely held back all of the yelling questions at her.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Thea quizzed.

“Also are you actually human?” Cisco quirked.

“How old are you?” felicity asked.

“What do you have a degree in exactly Winn was useless.” Caitlin spoke up.

“Are you single?” Sara pursed

“Enough.” Alex yelled out effectively quieting the group. “Okay 1. I was trained by a green Martian, 2. I am human, 3. 28, 4. Just you know an Md and PhD stuff not that important, 5. Yes why is that important?”

A group of oh’s wrung through Kara’s studio apartment. There is more to the story although not everyone can remember it whole, too much alcohol, all they really remember is that collectively as a group they all crush on Kara’s older sister.


	17. 10 months (lucy/alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy was sick of hiding their relationship but Alex was adamant on waiting. What happens when someone mistakes them for a couple at game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like I didn't read through this again and I kind of just went WAPOW with it so yeah, enjoy and whatnot, or don't up to you.

They had been dating for 10 months and 17 days, and Lucy was sick of it. Not sick of dating no she loved Alex even if she hadn’t said it yet. No, she was sick of the fucking sneaking around. Alex had been adamant on keeping them hidden for reasons unknown to her, she was open with her sexuality and wasn’t in the closet, there were no rules at the DEO against co-workers dating and it’s not like this was a one night stand. So she was confused and frankly pissed.

“Danvers I don’t get why you don’t want them to know.” Lucy stormed out of the bedroom they basically shared.

“Lucy just can you not right now.” Alex pleaded dragging her boots on.

“No I’m sick of deflecting this I want to tell people are you embarrassed by me or something.” Lucy muttered the last bit hurt evident in her eyes.

“No babe, god no.” Alex stood making her way over to Lucy.

“Then why can’t we, there is nothing stopping us.” Alex nervously bit her lip and started pacing.

“I just feel like, I don’t know, they will think I’m a rebound of James or something and won’t like take this”, She vaguely waved her hands between them, “seriously and that I don’t know I’m probably being ridiculous.” Lucy grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss, hands fell to waists and faces as they continued.

Lucy dropped her forehead to Alex’s shoulder “Alexandra Eliza Danvers, you are not some rebound.” Alex sighed kissing the top of Lucy’s head.

“Yeah but they don’t know that.” Lucy cut her off with another kiss.

“It doesn’t matter because I know that.” She sated as a matter of fact “but if it means so much to you we can wait at least until thanksgiving.” Alex laughed.

“Okay lane I promise, but now we have games night and we shouldn’t be late.

**Flash-forward to game night:**

“Everyone Lucy and Alex are here.” Kara exclaimed loudly to the group of people sitting in her lounge room.

“Great they can join the game.” Lena exclaimed her words tinged with an accent.

“And what game might that be?” Lucy asked placing hers and Alex’s coat on the rack.

“Truth or dare.” Sam the newest member of the group replied.

“Are we 9?” Alex teased sitting down on the available one seater only to receive a slap on the arm by her girlfriend.

“Don’t be rude.” Lucy commended before pushing Alex over in order to sit on the seat to leaving Lucy sitting atop Alex.

“It’s a box version that Kara found and none of us could really say no so well her we are.” Winn gestured to the current situation they were in with everyone.

“Okay well then let’s begin.” Kara announced walking out of the kitchen carrying two drinks for the duo. “I’ll start, truth or dare Winn.”

“Oh I’m going to have to pick dare.” Kara quickly grabbed the corresponding card.

“Chug whatever drink is in front of you.” Winn winced slightly before picking up his beer. 1 minute and 12 seconds later and the bottle hit the table.

“TSS—I guess it’s my turn, James truth or dare.” Winn turned to James

“I’m gonna pick dare buddy.” Winn nodded.

“Go to the neighbours and ask for a cup of sugar wearing only a cooking apron.” Winn spluttered out between laughs, soon everyone in the lounge room apart from James was laughing.

“ok” he got up, moving to the kitchen he started to stripped until only in his underwear, once he finished tying the apron her discarded his underwear. Winn gasped, Kara squealed, Lucy laughed, Sam and Lena covered their eyes and Alex simply sighed.

“Don’t forget the cup Olsen.” Alex called out. Minutes passed by until the door opened, James walked to the kitchen.

“1 cup of sugar and a phone number.” He placed on the kitchen bench before turning to put his clothes on providing everyone with a view of his bare ass.

Once dressed he walked back to the living room. “so um truth or dare Sam.” He turned to her.

“After that I think I’m gonna choose truth.” James nodded retrieving a card.

“Who is the cutest couple you’ve seen in real life?” he quizzed

“Oh well that’s easy Alex and Lucy.” Both girls chocked and stuttered at the response while the others laughed. “What are… are you two not dating?” Sam asked confused.

“No they’re just friends.” Kara answered her laughing. Alex looked at Lucy and widened her eye.

Still looking at Lucy Alex told Kara “Ahh well actually kind of are… you know… dating.”

“You see I kinda feel like I shouldn’t have said anything.” Sam commented on the answer Alex provided. Lucy looked at the staring crowd before downing the rest of her drink.

“Um yeah actually we’ve been dating for about 10 months, so yeah that’s a thing.”

Kara squeaked, “10 months and neither of you told any of us, I’m your sister Alex and your best friend Luce.” Lucy gripped Alex’s fidgeting hand.

“Okay so now I am certain I shouldn’t have said anything.” Sam exclaimed to no-one in particular.

“Well Alex and I both wanted to keep it on the down low, you know just in case it didn’t work out and then when we got further into the relationship we kind of just forgot too.”

“Well um… I’m happy for you guys.” James filled in the silence.

“Yeah me too, I don’t know how I didn’t notice. Alex hasn’t threatened anyone in a while and Lucy hasn’t threatened to fire anyone either.”

“Thanks boys.” Both girls reply simultaneously, they both looked at Kara expectantly. Everything blurred until she felt someone jump on her, hard, and arms wrap around on of her sides while her girlfriend was squished into the other.

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Kara sighed, “But if you dare get married without telling me then you will pay for it.” The weak threat made them both laugh.

“So Alex, truth or dare.” Sam’s voice wrung out.

_Oh dear._

**Author's Note:**

> give me a prompt and a pairing and ill try my best


End file.
